


A Mix-Up at Sea

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of Dead Man's Chest where a group of modern American teens get transported into the movie during a freak boating accident. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Freak Storm

A day in mid-June. Megan McG. and Aubrey are standing on a dock.  
Megan McG: Going to the Caribbean sounds fun, but we have to sail the ship ourselves?! What was Lewis thinking?!  
Aubrey: I don’t know.  
Lewis comes in.  
Lewis: What are we talking about?  
Aubrey: Why are we going to be the ones to sail our ship?  
Lewis: ‘Cuz it’ll be fun!

Later, on the ship.  
Cathy: OK, since I’m the oldest, I say we take roll. OK… Jessica?  
Jessica: Here!  
Cathy: OK, good. Abby?  
Abby: Here.  
Cathy: Now, Brianna?  
Brianna: Hello!  
Cathy: Elizabeth and Patty… are you two related?  
Elizabeth: Yeah, we’re sisters. And we’re here.  
Cathy: Cool. Katherine?  
Katherine: Here.  
Cathy: Ashley?  
Ashley: Here.  
Cathy: Megan?  
Both Megans: Here!  
Cathy: OK… so you’re both here. Good. JoAnna?  
JoAnna: Hi!  
Cathy: Cathy… Is she here?  
Megan McG: That’s you!  
Cathy: Oh, yeah! Anywho… Jill?  
Jill: Hi, silly person!  
Cathy: Medha? Did I say it right?  
Medha: Yeah!  
Cathy: Lewis?  
Lewis: President!  
Everyone laughs.  
Cathy: Aubrey?  
Aubrey: Hi.  
Cathy: Lindsay?  
Lindsay: Here!  
Cathy: OK! We’re all here! No jumping off the ship, wear your life jackets, you know all the rules.

Suddenly a storm pops up. Everyone runs onto the deck and tries to save the ship, but nobody knows what they’re doing. The ship runs into rocks and starts to sink.  
Katherine: We’re sinking! Where are the lifejackets?  
Cathy: I think I left them on shore.  
Everyone panics.  
JoAnna: Oh, great! We’re all going to die!  
Megan McT: Just swim as long as you can! Or just climb onto these rocks!  
Everyone climbs on the rocks. They start to fall asleep. When everyone wakes up, they are in beds.


	2. The Next Morning

Aubrey: Why am I in bed? Why am I wearing freaky PJs?  
Jessica: (Walking over to a wardrobe) I don’t know. Let’s get dressed. (Opens the wardrobe) Oh my gosh! There are corsets in here!  
Elizabeth Swann walks in.  
Elizabeth: Those are all the rage in London. But we’re not in London, so you don’t have to wear them. I’m Elizabeth Swann, by the way. My father found you and your friends on some rocks out at sea last night after the storm. Why were you wearing such strange clothes?  
Aubrey: Before I answer that, what year is it?  
Elizabeth: 1721.  
Aubrey: Well, that would be because we’re from about 300 years in the future! Our ship crashed in that same spot, and somehow it happened at the same time on the same day this year as in the future! By the way, I’m Aubrey, and she’s Jessica.  
Elizabeth: So, in a simpler way of saying things, you’re from the future and your ship crashed. Now, you’re here?  
Jessica: Pretty much, yes!  
Elizabeth: I’m not sure how many people here will believe that. In any case, if you tell them that story, you’ll probably be accused of witchcraft.

Meanwhile, in Lewis’s room…  
Lewis: (Waking up and scratching his eyes) Whoa! Where am I? Am I in bed? ‘Cuz this feels much comfier than those rocks! And warmer!  
He gets out of bed.  
Lewis: Wow! This bedroom is pretty. (Opening the closet) Wow! These clothes are cool! Wait. It totally looks like something outta one of those Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Strange… I wonder if this has anything to do with that freaky spur-of-the-moment storm last night.


	3. The Flashback

Flashback-the night before. Elizabeth is in the parlor, talking to her father, Governor Swann. Will Turner rushes in, totally wet. Governor Swann just stares at him.  
Elizabeth: Will! What in the world are you doing, running in here all wet?!  
Will: I was going back to the blacksmith’s shop when I decided to come here to get out of this storm that just popped up out of nowhere. As I was passing by the docks, there was a flash of bright pink lightning about 20 yards or so out at sea, over where Elizabeth fell during Commodore Norrington’s promotion. Anyway, the pink lightning was followed by a flash of jade lightning. I though you should send someone to check it out.  
Governor Swann: That I will do. (He pulls the bell pull) Did anyone else see this?  
Will: I’m not sure. It was a sudden storm, so everyone was rushing inside.  
A servant walks in.  
Governor Swann: (To the servant) Go summon some of the local sailors to check out this strange lightning that Master Turner saw. (To Will) Will, go show the men exactly where you saw it.  
Will leaves with the servant. End flashback.


End file.
